Power of 9
by bstant
Summary: When little Chris is kidnapped, can 3 people from the future save him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of 9**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

Summary: The year is 2007. The Married Couples are : Piper and Leo, Paige and Henry, Phoebe and Coop.

Kids:Piper and Leo - Wyatt 4, Chris 2, and Melinda 1 month.

Phoebe and Coop - Prudence 6 months

Paige and Henry - Patricia and Penelope 3 months.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The story starts on a Sunday afternoon, the whole family is at Piper and Leo's house celebrating Wyatt's 4th birthday. Everything was going ok, when all of a sudden about 20 demons shimmered in and started attacking them. Paige tried to orb the kids out but couldn't. Something was wrong she couldn't orb. Piper took Melinda, Leo took Wyatt, Phoebe and Coop took Prue, Paige and Henry took Patty and Penny and they all headed up to the attic.There was no way for them to protect the kids and fight.

Paige: They must of done some kind of spell, because I can't orb.

Piper: What are we going to do? We have to get the kids out of here.

Phoebe: I can't find anything in the book to help us.

Piper: There is no way we can fight them, there are too many.

Henry: Does this mean we're going to die?

Paige: I sure hope not, because I'm not ready to die yet.

The wall started glowing and out walked 3 people, 2 boys and 1 Girl.

Piper: Wyatt, Chris what are you doing here?

Wyatt: It looks like you need help.

Phoebe: Yeah we do. There are about 20 demons downstairs and we can't orb the kids out of here and there are too many to fight.

Paige: Who's the girl?

Melinda: I'm Mel.

Piper goes over and hugs her daughter. Chris starts looking around the room.

Chris: Dammit.

Wyatt: Chris, what is it?

Chris: Mom, where am I?

Piper just stands there looking around the room, and she gets tears in her eyes.

Piper: Oh my god. We left you downstairs.

Chris and Wyatt take off downstairs. Piper an Leo start to follow, but Mel stops them.

Mel: Don't go down there.

Piper: But I have to save my baby.

Mel: If you go down there all you'll do is get in the way. Chris and Wyatt can handle it.

Leo: There were 20 of them. They're going to need help.

Mel: No they won't. They have taken on alot more than this. Trust me they will be fine.

A few minutes later Chris and Wyatt came back upstairs.

Mel: See I told you they would be ok.

Chris: It's too late.

Mel: What are you talking about?

Chris: We got here too late. It's going to happen again.

Mel: I thought we got the date right.

Wyatt: We did we were just off by a couple of hours.

Piper: What are you guys talking about? Too late for what? Where's baby Chris?

Chris: HE'S GONE. BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S GONE.

Wyatt: Chris calm down. We'll get you back, I promise.

Chris: No we won't. It's starting all over again.

Phoebe: What's going on? What is going to happen again?

Paige: We all need to calm down and think.Where would they take Chris?

Phoebe: Let's try scrying for him.

Chris: You won't find him.

Piper: Well apparently we do. After all you are standing right here.

Chris: DON'T YOU LISTEN. YOU WON'T FIND HIM.

Chris goes over and starts looking through the book for anything that can help.

Piper: Why is he so upset? We get him back.

Wyatt: Not soon enough. You guys don't understand.

Leo: Then tell us. Help us out here.

Wyatt:Well what happens is,

Chris: WYATT, DON'T YOU DARE.

Mel: Chris, please tell them.

Chris: No, they don't care.

Piper:Yes, we do.

Chris: No, you don't. If you did, you would of never left me downstairs with the demons.

Wyatt: Chris.

Chris: I'm not telling them, and you promised that you wouldn't ever tell anyone. And I'm holding you to it.

Chris orbs out.

Paige: Since we can orb now, I'm going to take the kids to Victors.

Coop: You stay here. Me and Henry will take them.

Wyatt: Leave little Wyatt here, we may need him. I'm going to go find Chris.

Wyatt orbs out. Coop and Henry take the four girls and they leave.

Leo: How can Wyatt help?

Mel: Wyatt and Chris have this connection. They can sense when the other one needs them. So hopefully little Wyatt can help us find little Chris.

Piper: Why is Chris so angry at us?

Mel: How do you expect him to react? You guys left him. It's as if you didn't love him, like you love me or Wyatt.

Piper: We do love him. And we will get him back.

Mel: Chris was right, you won't find him.

Leo: Then how do we get him back.

Mel: You won't find him for years. That's why we came back to stop it, but we were too late. He went through hell because of what you guys did.

Phoebe: What happens? What do they do to him?

Mel: I'm sorry, I can't.

Paige: Why not?

Mel: Because I don't even know the whole story. All I know is that Chris was kidnapped and that Wyatt is the only one that knows what happened. Wyatt is the one that found Chris. After Chris came home, he was distant, the only person he would talk to about what happened is Wyatt. He made Wyatt promise to never tell anyone what happened.

Piper: Chris never told us.

Mel: Nope. Just Wyatt.

Leo: Exactly how long was he missing?

Mel: For years me and Wyatt didn't even know about Chris.

Piper: We didn't tell you about him.

Mel: No. From what I was told after Chris disappeared Wyatt started having nightmares, calling for Chris. You wanted to stop his nightmares, so you used a spell to make him forget Chris. Then you guys never mentioned Chris, because you didn't want Wyatt to start having nightmares again.

Leo: If Wyatt didn't know about Chris, then how did he find him?

Mel: When Wyatt was around 12, you're spell started to wear off and he started to dream about Chris. After awhile he started to sense him. One day, we were all sitting at the table eating supper and all of a sudden, Wyatt started screaming Chris's name and then he orbed out. A few hours later he orbed back in with Chris.

Piper: So Chris was 10 when we got him back.

Mel: Yeah.

Piper: My poor baby.

Wyatt and Chris orb in.

Mel: You're back.

Piper: Chris we're so sorry. We will get you back. I promise. I won't let them hurt you again.

Chris: Dammit Mel. You told them.

Mel: I'm sorry Chris.You know that I'm like Aunt Phoebe, I can't keep a secret.

Chris: What did you tell them?

Mel: Just what I know. That you were gone for years and that Wyatt found you, and that he is the only one that knows what happened.

Chris picks up little Wyatt and walks downstairs. Everyone else follows. They spent hours trying to find Chris, but nothing was working.

Paige: It's getting late. I'm going to go get the girls and go home. I'll be back in the morning.

Phoebe: Me too. Paige can you orb me.

Paige: Sure.

Paige and Phoebe orb out.

Leo: Come on Piper, let's get Wyatt to bed.

Piper: Wyatt, Chris, you guys can sleep in your room, and Mel you can sleep in the guest room. Little Wyatt will sleep with us.

Wyatt and Chris go up to their room. In the room was two twin beds with Superman sheets on them.

Wyatt: Superman. I remember these.

Chris: Let's just go to bed.

Wyatt: It's going to be ok. We're going to save you. I'm not going to lose you.

Chris: Wy.

Wyatt: Yeah.

Chris: Goodnight.

Wyatt: Goodnight little brother.

To be continued...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Please review. For those of you that were reading my other story, I will be updating soon. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Power of 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

Summary: The year is 2007. The Married Couples are : Piper and Leo, Paige and Henry, Phoebe and Coop.

Kids:Piper and Leo - Wyatt 4, Chris 2, and Melinda 1 month.

Phoebe and Coop - Prudence 6 months

Paige and Henry - Patricia and Penelope 3 months.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In the middle of the night Piper and Leo are awaken by Chris screaming. It was coming from Wyatt and Chris's room. They go there to see what happened. When they get there they see Wyatt sitting on Chris's bed and he is holding Chris. Chris is crying.

Wyatt: It's ok. I'm not going to let them hurt you again.

Chris: It's never going to be ok. We were too late.

Wyatt: We're going to find you.

Chris: What if we don't?

Wyatt: We're not going to leave here until we find you. I promise we will get you back. Now let's go back to sleep.

Wyatt walks over to his bed.

Chris: Wy.

Wyatt: Yeah.

Chris: Could you sleep here with me? I just don't want to be alone.

Wyatt: Sure.

Wyatt goes over and climbs into bed with Chris. Wyatt starts hugging up to Chris.

Wyatt: Good night.

Chris: Night. I love you.

Wyatt: I love you too.

Piper and Leo head back to their bedroom.

Piper: What happened to him? Why is he so scared?

Leo: I don't know. But we're gonna find him.

Piper: We have to. I want my baby back.

Little Wyatt starts crying in his sleep, he is crying for Chris. He wakes up screaming Chris's name.

Piper: It's ok. Mommy's here.

Little Wyatt: Kwis, I want Kwis.

Piper: He's not here right now.

It took Piper about an hour to calm little Wyatt down, and get him back to sleep. After they got little Wyatt back to sleep, Piper and Leo went back to sleep. When morning came Piper got up and went downstairs to make breakfast, while Leo got little Wyatt dressed. Then he took little Wyatt downstairs. When he got downstairs Melinda was in the living room looking through the book.

Leo: How long have you been up.

Mel: I've been up for about 2 hours. I couldn't sleep.

Leo: Are Wyatt or Chris awake?

Mel: I haven't seen them yet.

Piper comes in from the kitchen.

Piper: Breakfast is done.

Mel: Here let me take Wyatt in the kitchen and feed him.

Piper: Thanks.

Mel takes little Wyatt and goes in the kitchen. Wyatt comes down the stairs.

Leo: Good, you're up. Your mom made breakfast.

Wyatt: Good, I'm hungry.

Piper: Where's Chris?

Wyatt: He's taking a shower, he'll be down in a few minutes.

Leo: Wyatt, can I ask you something?

Wyatt: Sure dad.

Leo: Is Chris ok?

Wyatt: Depends on what you mean by ok.

Leo: We heard him screaming last night, we came in to check on him and we saw you comforting him.

Wyatt: Physically, he's fine. Mentally and emotionally he's not. Chris has nightmares about what happened. He gets so scared. Sometimes it's like he's just a little boy.

Piper: How long has this been going on?

Wyatt: Ever since we found him. Probably even before that.

Leo: Have you been taking care of him this whole time?

Wyatt: Yeah. I'm the only one he will talk to.

Piper: Why won't he talk to us?

Wyatt: I asked him that once and he told me that he's afraid that if you found out what all happened to him you wouldn't love him anymore.

Piper: Why would he think that?

Wyatt: In his mind it's as if he did something wrong and you were mad at him. That's why you let the demons take him. He was bad and you didn't love him anymore.

Piper: My poor baby.

Chris came down the stairs.

Chris: What's going on?

Wyatt: Mom made breakfast. Let's go eat.

Chris and Wyatt head into the kitchen. Piper starts crying.

Leo: Honey, what's wrong?

Piper: We let them take him. How could we forget him?

Leo: We didn't mean to leave him alone.

Piper: But we did. This is all our fault. It's our fault that our baby got hurt.

Leo: It's going to be ok.

Piper: We have to save him. We can't let them hurt him.

Leo: After we save him, big Chris may still have the memories of what happened.

Piper: How do we help him through this, if we don't even know what all happened to him.

Leo: We'll figure it out. We'll get him through this.

Piper: I hope so. I can't stand to see my baby hurting.

Leo: Come on, let's go join our kids in the kitchen.

Leo and Piper head into the kitchen to join the kids. Phoebe and Paige show up, just as they are getting done with breakfast. They all are sitting in the living room, trying to come up with a way to find Chris.

Phoebe: Ok. How are we going to find him?

Paige: I'm coming up with nothing.

Piper: Chris, do you remember anything about where you were?

Chris: I was 2. How am I suppose to remember that?

Mel: I think, I know how we can find out.

Wyatt: How?

Mel: By seeing Chris's memories.

Chris: NO.

Leo: It could help us find you.

Chris: I SAID NO.

Chris orbs out.

Phoebe: How can we help him if he won't let us?

Piper: We have to find him and talk to him.

Wyatt: He'll be back. He just needs time.

Mel: Well since Chris won't help us, maybe little Wyatt will.

Piper goes over to little Wyatt.

Piper: Wyatt, can you find Chris?

Little Wyatt: Kwis.

Piper: Yeah, do you know where he is?

Little Wyatt: Kwis, scared.

Piper: Honey, find Chris. Find your brother.

Little Wyatt closes his eyes. It's as if he is trying to sense Chris.

Little Wyatt: No Kwis. Can't find him. Kwis hurt. Crying, scared. He needs mommy.

Piper: It's ok. We'll find him.

Leo: Now what?

Wyatt: I'll be back.

Wyatt orbs to the bridge, to find Chris.

Chris: How did you find me? I thought I blocked you.

Wyatt: You did. But I know you. You always come up here to think.

Chris: What do you want?

Wyatt: Chris, please let them see what happened.

Chris: I can't.

Wyatt: Chris, it's the only way we can find you.

Chris: I can't let them see. They'll hate me.

Wyatt: No they won't. You were just a little boy. None of this was your fault.

Chris: I had powers. But I still let them hurt me.

Wyatt: You were 2, there was nothing you could do.

Chris: But what about when I was older. I still let them.

Wyatt: You were still a child, they were adults. This is their fault, not yours.

Chris was crying.

Wyatt: Chris, help us find you.

Chris: If I do this, will you be there with me?

Wyatt: Yeah. I will be right by your side.

Chris and Wyatt orb back to the house.

Piper: You're back.

Chris: Let's get this over with.

Leo: You're going to let us see.

Chris: Yeah.

Wyatt: Let's do this.

To be continued...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Please review. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it's appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The Power of 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

Summary: The year is 2007. The Married Couples are : Piper and Leo, Paige and Henry, Phoebe and Coop.

Kids:Piper and Leo - Wyatt 4, Chris 2, and Melinda 1 month.

Phoebe and Coop - Prudence 6 months

Paige and Henry - Patricia and Penelope 3 months.

Chris's memories will be in italic.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Piper: You're back.

Chris: Let's get this over with.

Leo: You're going to let us see.

Chris: Yeah.

Wyatt: Let's do this.

Phoebe: How does this work?

Mel: All of us need to sit in a circle and hold hands.

They all sit on the floor and start to hold hands, but Chris stops it.

Chris: I can't do this.

Wyatt: Yes you can.

Chris: How about just me and you do this? They don't need to be involved.

Wyatt: Yes they do. We need them to help find you.

Chris: Come on Wy. Please don't make me do this. They can't see.

Piper: What's so bad that you don't want us to see?

Chris: I can't.

Leo: No matter what happened, none of this is your fault.

Chris: That's what you say now.

Piper: Honey, we would never blame you for any of this. If anyone's to blame it's us. It's our fault you were taken, not yours.

Mel: Please Chris, let us help you.

Wyatt: Chris, there is nothing to be afraid of, I'm going to be right by your side.

Chris: Ok.

They all start to hold hands again. Wyatt starts saying a spell.

In this time and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

take us to were we can see

what Chris's memories may be.

_Next thing they know they are in a room in an abandoned building. Over in the corner is little Chris. He looked like he had been crying. Also in the room was a man and a woman._

_Man: Why did we take him?_

_Woman: Because of the prophecy._

_Man: What prophecy?_

_Woman: The one about the Power of 9._

_Man: Yes, I've heard of that one._

_Woman: The only way to protect us demons is by destroying one of the nine._

_Man: But why him? Why didn't we take the first born? He's the powerful one._

_Woman: Because the prophecy says that the one born of Elder and Witch would hold all the magic._

_Man: Like I said why him?_

_Woman: Wyatt was first born, but he is whitelighter/witch. Chris is the only one that is elder/witch. He may not be as powerful as Wyatt, but he holds all the Halliwell magic as well as controls the book. With Chris out of the way, we have a chance to destroy all the Halliwells._

_The scene changes, they are in the same building but the room is different. They hear screams coming from across the room. They walk over closer to see. What they see is a little boy about 5 and he is being beat with a whip. The little boy has no clothes on and his body is covered in welts. _

_Man: You're not so powerful now. This will teach you to try to escape. You belong to us._

_The scene changes again, this time Chris is about 8 and the woman and man are both in there with him._

_The boy still has no clothes on. What they see makes them all sick. The man and woman are doing things to Chris, that no child should ever have to go through. They were touching him and forcing him to do unspeakable things. Then everyone was transported back to the manor._

Mel: Why are we back here?

Chris: You've seen enough.

Piper: Oh, my god. My poor baby.

Chris: This wasn't the first time.

Leo: What do you mean? They did this before.

Chris: Yes. It started when I was 4.

Piper: Oh, honey.

Chris: It first started with them touching me, then having me touch them. Then it got worse. By the time I was 6, I was having sex with her. Then it was with him. By the time I was 10, I started to think that this was normal. Then I started sensing Wyatt. He would talk to me. I thought that he was in my imagination. But then one night they came in to my room to have sex with me, and I told them no. They started beating me, I called for Wyatt and he came. He came to protect me. He killed them and then he took me home. Up until today, the only one I ever told about this was Wyatt.

Piper: Why didn't you tell us?

Chris: I didn't want you to hate me.

Leo: We could never hate you.

Chris: But dad, I had sex with another guy. How can you even look at me after that.

Leo: No, you were forced to have sex with him. That's rape. You were just a little boy, none of this is your fault. I could never hate you for that. Your my son, and I love you.

Piper: We all love you. And we are going to find you and change all this.

Mel: None of this helps us. How do we find Chris?

Phoebe: What is this Power of 9 prophecy?

Wyatt: Don't look at me. Chris is the only one that understands this prophecy crap.

Piper: Chris.

Chris: You know how they talked about the Charmed ones, the Power of 3. Well this one is the Power of 9. It says that there will be 9 children of the same line, that will have enough power to destroy all evil. More power then the Charmed ones. The 9 will have, 3 of light, 3 of love and 3 of power. They will be unstoppable.

Paige: So what does this have to do with us?

Chris: Those 9 children will be of Charmed blood.

Phoebe: Our kids.

Chris: Yes. You each have 3.

Piper: Tell us more.

Chris: Paige, your kids will be the 3 of light. Phoebe, yours the 3 of love, and mom yours are the 3 of power.

Leo: So they kidnapped you to stop all of this.

Chris: It looks that way.

To be continued...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Please review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I appreciate it. If you have any suggestions on this story, please let me know. I will try to update daily. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

The Power of 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

Summary: The year is 2007. The Married Couples are : Piper and Leo, Paige and Henry, Phoebe and Coop.

Kids:Piper and Leo - Wyatt 4, Chris 2, and Melinda 1 month.

Phoebe and Coop - Prudence 6 months

Paige and Henry - Patricia and Penelope 3 months.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They kept trying to find little Chris, but they were coming up with nothing. Little Wyatt started crying for Chris.

Chris: Wyatt.

Wyatt: Yeah.

Chris: You can sense, when I need you.

Wyatt: Yeah.

Piper: Where are you going with this?

Chris: If me and Wyatt are connected, and he can always sense when I need him, then why can't little Wyatt sense little me.

Leo: Maybe, because he's to little, and doesn't know how.

Chris: Wyatt, if you sensed for me right now, what do you get?

Wyatt tried sensing for Chris.

Wyatt: I get you, right here.

Chris: Let's try telepathy.

Wyatt: How?

Chris: Since me and you both have telepathy, try connecting with little Wyatt, then maybe you can sense little me.

Wyatt: Sure why not. What do we have to lose?

Wyatt walks over and picks up little Wyatt. Wyatt tries to get inside his mind. After a few minutes, Wyatt puts little Wyatt down.

Wyatt: I got him. Chris follow me.

Leo and Paige tried to follow, but found that they couldn't orb.

Paige: Why can't we orb?

Mel: Because they didn't want you to follow them.

Piper: Where did they go?

Mel: To save Chris.

Piper: I hope they find him.

Phoebe: They will sweetie.

Piper: I hope so, I want my baby back.

When Wyatt and Chris get to the abandoned building, they find the man and woman eating in front of little Chris, they won't feed him.

Wyatt: It's not nice to eat in front of someone.

Woman: Who are you and what are you doing here?

Chris: I'm him and this is my brother Wyatt.

Man: That's not possible.

Wyatt: Oh but it is. Now it's time for you to die.

Man: Killing us won't stop this.

Chris: Maybe not, but if will make me feel better.

Wyatt and Chris vanquished the man and the woman. Wyatt went over and picked up little Chris.

Wyatt: Come on little brother, let's get you home.

Chris: Wy.

Wyatt: Yeah.

Chris: Thanks.

Wyatt: Anytime little brother.

Wyatt and Chris orbed back to the manor.

Wyatt: Here you go mom.

Piper: Oh my baby.

Wyatt hands little Chris over to Piper. When he gets in his mom's arms he starts to smile. Little Wyatt orbs next to Piper. He had to make sure his little brother was ok.

Little Wyatt: Kwiss.

Piper: Yes Wyatt, Chris is home.

Little Wyatt hugs his brother.

Leo: What happened to the man and woman that had him?

Wyatt: They won't touch him ever again.

Phoebe: So you vanquished them.

Wyatt: Yes.

Paige: So it's over.

Chris: No.

Mel: But we got you back.

Chris: Yes, but we still have this prophecy to protect. I doubt that they were in on this by themselves. Someone else will try to destroy us.

Phoebe: So what do we do?

Chris: First we need to get all of the kids back here, we also need Henry and Coop. We need to protect all of them. If anyone of them die, so does the Power of 9.

Paige: Why do we need Henry and Coop?

Chris: Because 3 of the 9, haven't even been concieved yet. If Henry and Coop die so does the Power of 9.

Paige and Phoebe orb out to get Henry, Coop and the girls. Mel and Wyatt start making potions to help protect the family, Chris is searching the book for some spells. Piper and Leo take Wyatt and Chris upstairs. When Paige, Henry, Phoebe, Coop and the girls get back to the manor, they put all the kids in Wyatt and Chris's room and they put crystals all around the room to protect them. Then everyone heads up to the attic.

Piper: Now what?

Phoebe: We don't even know if anyone else is after you, let alone who it is. How do we stop this?

Chris: There's only one way.

Leo: What's that?

Chris: With the Power of 9.

Henry: The what?

Paige: Our kids, how?

Chris: By bringing them here.

Phoebe: You're going to bring them here.

Chris: It's the only way.

Piper: But what about future consequences.

Chris: Believe me, I don't want to bring them here, but it's the only way to save the future.

Chris starts working on a spell to bring his cousins back to the past.

To be continued..

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Please review. Thanks to those who have reviewed. Please keep it up, it helps.


	5. Chapter 5

The Power of 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

Summary: The year is 2007. The Married Couples are : Piper and Leo, Paige and Henry, Phoebe and Coop.

Kids:Piper and Leo - Wyatt 4, Chris 2, and Melinda 1 month.

Phoebe and Coop - Prudence 6 months

Paige and Henry - Patricia and Penelope 3 months.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chris gets the spell done, but then starts having convulsions, then passes out.

Piper: Oh my god, Chris.

Everyone goes over to Chris. Leo tries to heal him, but it won't work.

Wyatt: Come on Chris, wake up. Why isn't he waking up?

Leo: I don't know. He won't heal.

Wyatt and Melinda start to get a headache.

Piper: Are you guys ok?

Wyatt: Yeah, I think I know what's wrong with Chris.

Leo: What?

Wyatt: I just got a bunch of new memories, ones where Chris grew up with us.

Mel: Me too.

Leo: So we changed it.

Wyatt: It looks that way.

Piper: Do you guys remember the other future?

Wyatt: Yeah. But it's as if it's a dream, or a nightmare, like it never really happened.

Piper: Why did it make Chris pass out?

Wyatt: Maybe, because he was hurt by the bad memories, and combining them with the good memories, is too much for him to handle. So his mind shut down to give him time to heal.

Leo: That makes sense.

Piper: Is there anyway we can erase the bad memories?

Chris: No.

Piper: Your awake.

Chris: Yes. You can't erase those memories.

Wyatt: Why not? That way you won't hurt anymore.

Chris: Those memories, make me who I am. If you erase them, then I will be a different person.

Wyatt: I don't care. I don't want you to hurt anymore.

Chris: I'm ok Wy. If this gets to be a problem, I'll tell you.

Wyatt: Fine. Let's say that spell of yours.

Chris says a spell.

Chris: I call to thee through space and time

offspring of the Halliwell line.

let them come to the past

so we can kick some demon ass.

Piper: Christopher, watch your mouth.

Chris: Sorry mom.

The wall starts to glow and out walks 1 man, 5 woman and 1 boy.

Chris walks over to them.

Chris: What the hell did you bring him for?

Boy: I had to see you.

Chris: No you didn't.

Wyatt: Chris.

Chris: No Wy. He's going to get himself killed. He going back, NOW.

Boy: But.

Chris: No but's. You're going home.

Boy: You don't want me.

The boy is crying, and he orbs out.

Chris: Dammit.

Phoebe: How about some introductions?

Paige: Who's who and how old are they?

Chris: Ok. First of all, lets start with Wyatt he's 25, I'm 23, Melinda is 21. Then we have Prue, Patty and Penny, they are also 21. Paige, this is your son Henry jr, he is 19. Phoebe these are you other daughters Patience, she's 19, and Paris, she's 17.

Phoebe and Paige hug their kids.

Piper: Who was the little boy?

Chris: I gotta go find him.

Chris orbs out.

Piper: Who is the boy?

Wyatt: His name is Matthew Christopher Halliwell and he's 6.

Piper: Whose kid is he?

Wyatt: He's Chris's son.

Piper: His son. If he's 23, and he's 6, then. I got to sit down.

Wyatt: Are you ok?

Piper: How?

Wyatt: Chris was 16, when he became a father. It was from a one night stand. When she found out she was pregnant, she tried to have an abortion. But the baby wouldn't let her. He was way to powerful. When he was born, she signed him over to Chris. She wanted nothing to do with magic or the baby.

Piper: She gave him away.

Wyatt: Yeah. She died 2 years later in a car accident.

Piper: After everything he went through growing up, and then becoming a single father.

Wyatt: We all helped him out. But he was a natural. It was as if he was born to be a father. Matthew couldn't ask for a better dad.

Chris found Matthew, he was on top of the golden gate bridge. Matthew was crying.

Matthew: How did you find me?

Chris: I always know where you are.

Matthew: Did you come to send me back?

Chris: You need to go back, I can't risk you getting hurt.

Matthew: I won't. I just missed you. Didn't you miss me?

Chris: I missed you too.

Matthew: Please let me stay. I promise I won't get in the way.

Chris: Fine, you can stay. What do you say we go back to the manor, before your grandma kills us.

Matthew: Ok.

Chris and Matthew orb back to the manor.

To be continued...

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Please review. Thanks for all the reviews, I have gotten on the other chapters. Sorry this chapter took too long. I will try to update sooner. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

The Power of 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

Summary: The year is 2007. The Married Couples are : Piper and Leo, Paige and Henry, Phoebe and Coop.

Kids:Piper and Leo - Wyatt 4, Chris 2, and Melinda 1 month.

Phoebe and Coop - Prudence 6 months

Paige and Henry - Patricia and Penelope 3 months.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chris and Matthew orb in to the kitchen where Piper and Leo are.

Piper: Your back.

Chris: Mom, Dad this is my son Matthew.

Piper: Hi.

Matthew: Hi.

Chris: Where's everyone else?

Leo: They're in the living room.

Chris: I'm going to go check on them, I need to make sure they aren't telling to much future information.

Chris leaves.

Piper: So Matthew, how did you get your name?

Matthew: Matthew from Uncle Wyatt, and Christopher from Dad.

Leo: So what grade are you in?

Matthew: First.

Piper: What kind of cookies do you like?

Matthew: You always make me Double Chocolate Chip.

Piper: Well then I guess I need to start making some. Would you like to help?

Matthew: Yeah.

When the cookies are done, Piper, Leo and Matthew bring them into the living room.

Piper: So are you guys in school or do you have jobs?

Wyatt: I'm a cop.

Melinda: I'm a chef.

Prue: I'm a crime reporter for the paper.

Patty: I'm a social worker.

Penny: I'm in college, studying to be a lawyer.

Henry: I'm in college, going for my business degree.

Patience: I'm a senior in high school. I want to be an accountant.

Paris: I'm a sophmore in high school. I want to be a teacher.

Piper: What about you Chris?

Chris: I'm a doctor.

Leo: Really.

Chris: Yeah I wanted to be just like you.

Phoebe: Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?

Chris: I graduated highschool the same year as Wyatt.

Wyatt: You have no idea what it's like to have your little brother be the smartest one in your graduating class.

Piper: You graduated 2 years early.

Chris: Yeah with a 4.0 gpa. Top of my class.

Paige: Wow.

Coop: So what else can you tell us about yourselves?

Wyatt: Chris, Melinda and I are the new power of three.

Prue: Patience, Paris and I are cupids.

Henry: Penny, Patty and I are whitelighters.

Phoebe: What are your powers?

Wyatt: We all have 5 powers with the exception of me and Chris. I have 11 and Chris has 9.

Paige: What are they?

Henry: orbing, telekenetic orbing, sensing, glamouring, healing.

Patty: orbing, thought projection, sensing, glamouring, cloning.

Penny: orbing, channeling, sensing, glamouring, cloaking.

Prue: empathy, premonitions, levitation, glamouring, conjuring.

Patience: glamouring, astral projection, deflection, invisibility, regeneration.

Paris: glamouring, power transfer, phasing, hovering, psycokinesis.

Melinda: molecular combustion, molecular exceleration, temporal statis ,glamouring, geokinesis.

Wyatt: orbing, sensing, telekenesis, glamouring, energyballs, telepathy, shield, healing, deflection ,thought projection, and energy waves.

Chris: orbing, sensing, telekenesis, glamouring, telepathy, telekenetic orbing, electricity generation, astral projection, thermaldynamic generation.

Piper: Wow. What about Matthew?

Chris: So far he has 15.

Leo: 15, what are they?

Chris: orbing, telepathy, resurrection, weather manipulation, glamouring, astral projection, shield, sensing, invinsibility, channeling, thought projection, regeneration, empathy, telekenetic orbing, telekinesis.

Phoebe: So he's got the most powers.

Wyatt: Yeah.

Chris: We make sure that we keep each other balanced, so that we can all have a normal life outside of magic.

They all sat and talked for a while, then Phoebe, Coop and their girls went to their house. Paige, Henry and their kids went to their house. Piper, Leo and their kids headed up to bed. They would deal with the demons tomorrow.

To be continued...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sorry this took so long, and that it is short. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
